<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rolling on the Coaster by ZoiIsSomehowHere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344400">Rolling on the Coaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoiIsSomehowHere/pseuds/ZoiIsSomehowHere'>ZoiIsSomehowHere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chase doesn't like rollercoasters, Jack likes rollercoasters, M/M, bandana instead of goggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoiIsSomehowHere/pseuds/ZoiIsSomehowHere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few one shots based around theme parks and their rides.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Spicer/Chase Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rolling on the Coaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack cringed, frowning softly. He was on a field trip for school with some classmates in his math class, and it had ended up with just five of them when his original partner called in sick, so he was forced to be a fifth wheel for some kids he didn’t really get along with. The four he was with (Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi) were fairly alright with him tagging along, but on each ride they went on, they had to play rock, paper, scissors in order to decide who was going to ride alone or with a stranger. Jack had gotten lucky on the first three rides and had interchangingly rode with Clay and Omi. However, this time he’d managed to be the odd one out and now he was making his way into the ride alone.</p><p>And since he was alone, that meant he would get someone from the single rider’s line. As much as Jack liked rollercoasters, he wasn’t a fan of strangers. Although, he supposed it helped that the park was completely rented out for their school that day, so he knew it would at least be a student.</p><p>He slid into the seat, taking a moment to pull his bandana off his head, not wanting to lose his favourite one. He glanced up when he felt someone sit next to him and he was suddenly sure his heart stopped.</p><p>Sitting next to him, now tying up his long hair into a ponytail, was Chase Young, one of the hottest guys in the school.</p><p>Jack let out a choked noise, but quickly looked away when Chase looked over at him, busying himself with buckling up and making sure nothing was going to fall off. He tied his bandana around his wrist, holding onto the bit with his thumb when it didn’t quite fit. Once they were checked to make sure they were safely secured, Jack felt his hand with his bandana be taken into a warm palm before being clasped, his fingers interlaced with another hand.</p><p>Jack glanced over and saw Chase with his eyes closed, a grimace on his face. Jack decided not to speak up, just lightly squeezing the taller’s hand. It seemed that Chase didn’t like rollercoasters.</p><p>The ride started up and Chase’s hand tightened on his, and Jack allowed it, honored that Chase would share this weakness with him. He enjoyed the ride, grinning when he felt the points where it felt like he was flying. And as soon as it started, it ended. Once he was unbuckled and he had all his things, he got out, only to be quickly tugged along. He looked up and saw Chase dragging him to the exit and away from the ride. He sent a quick text to Clay to continue on without him, saying he had to use the restroom or some bad excuse as he let Chase led him through the park until they were in a more secluded place, hidden from most eyes.</p><p>“Uh… Chase?” Jack asked, looking up at the taller once his hand was let go. He put his bandana back on, pushing the hair from his face, only to have his cheeks cupped and lips pressed to his own.</p><p>“Sorry.” Chase mumbled as he pulled away. “I, uh, I know it’s weird, but I just thought I’d thank you for not… outing me?” Chase said, rather lamely for what a cool guy he was.</p><p>“Ah, about your dislike of rollercoasters? That’s totally cool. I mean, I don’t like carousels, so as long as you don’t drag me onto one of those, we’re cool.” He said, blushing a bit. “And I think a kiss is a little much for just a thank you…?”</p><p>“You’d be right, but it’s more deserved than you think. I know you have a crush on me… And I would like you to know I feel the same.” Chase said, moving to lean down again. “May I kiss you Jack? Properly this time.” Chase said, a light blush coming to his cheeks.</p><p>Jack gave a quick and jerky nod, blushing a bright red as he moved closer, closing the distance. The kiss was nice, lasting a few moments before they both pulled away, Jack grinning and Chase with a smug, but happy, look. They left the little alcove hand and hand and went on with the day, enjoying the rest of the park, this time avoiding the larger rollercoasters.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>